PulverizeR
PulverizeR was a competitor robot in both series of Dutch Robot Wars. In the first series, it was known as Pullverizer. It was a wide, invertible, cylinder-shaped robot, with a very large vertical flywheel, often compared to British competitor S3. The flywheel was very efficient at disabling other robots, and powerful enough to flip them over as well. The team were a spirited bunch, who came dressed as orange-jumpsuited convicts in Dutch Series 1, and as Elvis Presley in every appearance thereafter, much to the delight of the commentators. PulverizeR lost in the heat final of the first series of the Dutch Wars, but went on to win the second series. Since it was the reigning Dutch champion at the time, PulverizeR also competed in the European Championship and The Third World Championship, but lost in the first round both times. PulverizeR had attempted to enter UK Series 7, but failed to qualify. In sympathy, Team KODOX wore PulverizeR t-shirts during their campaign for the title. Robot History Dutch Series 1 Pullverizer was impressive in its first battle, using its flywheel to immobilise RCC, in a short amount of time. Pullverizer's second battle ended quickly as well; the first hit from its flywheel flipped Scraptosaur upside down, and Scraptosaur was unable to self-right. This allowed Pullverizer to progress to the heat final. There it faced Twisted Metal, which disabled one of Pullverizer's exposed wheels with its disc. Twisted Metal carried on attacking, warping Pullverizer's disc and severing one of its wheels. Pullverizer was immobilised, so the house robots put it onto the floor flipper, where it was flipped and eliminated from the competition. Dutch Series 2 Once again, PulverizeR easily immobilised its first two opponents; in the first round it used its flywheel to flip Bluemax clean over, and in the second round it easily disabled Scarab's legs, rendering it immobile. In the heat final, √3 triple-teamed PulverizeR, but PulverizeR's shape made it difficult for the triplets to do much more than lift it. PulverizeR eventually managed to flip over one third of √3, and strip a wheel off another. This meant that two thirds of √3 was immobile and the robot as a whole was out. In the first round of the Grand Final, PulverizeR met Twister, who had been given a wild card spot. Both robots spun up their weapons, and Pulverizer used its speed to its advantage, getting around to the back of Twister and attacking it from there. PulverizeR hit the pit release, and then struck Twister hard enough to tip it over. Twister could not self right, and was helpless as PulverizeR pushed it into the pit. In the semi-final, PulverizeR met Scrap-2-Saur for a second time. Unfortunately for Scrap-2-Saur, it had taken a lot of damage in its last fight, and was not working at one hundred percent. Pulverizer managed to flip Scrap-2-Saur onto its back, and it looked like the match would end in a similar fashion to their battle in Series 1, but Scrap-2-Saur managed to get itself back onto its wheels. Scrap-2-Saur made one last brave effort, pushing PulverizeR into Mr. Psycho, but its flipping arm was beginning to fall apart, and was immobile shortly thereafter. In the final round, PulverizeR faced Philipper 2. Philipper 2 flipped PulverizeR many times, with little effect because PulverizeR was invertible. PulverizeR managed to tear a panel off Philipper 2 before being flipped some more. PulverizeR managed to hit Philipper 2 once more and bend its flipper a little before time ran out. The jury ruled that PulverizeR was the winner of the match, and the second Dutch Robot Wars champion. Extreme 2/German Series PulverizeR represented the Netherlands in the European Championship. Its first match was against World Champions Razer, and its shape proved difficult for Razer to get a hold of. However, Razer did eventually manage to grip PulverizeR, and begin crumpling into its shell. PulverizeR then drove down the pit by mistake, and was eliminated from the Championship. UK Series 7 After failing to qualify for the main competition of Series 7 of the UK Wars, PulverizeR represented the Netherlands again in the Third World Championship. In its heat, it faced fellow Dutch Wars competitor Crushtacean, and the Swiss Snake Bite. Crushtacean immediately activated the pit release, and then began ramming and grabbing PulverizeR. Snake Bite, meanwhile, had not even moved since the match began, so it was counted out. Crushtacean continued to grapple with PulverizeR, and Snake Bite sprang back to life and joined the fray. The clock ran out, so the judges chose the winner, and they ruled in favour of Crushtacean. Results |} Wins/Losses *Dutch Wins: 8 *Dutch Losses: 1 *UK Wins: 0 *UK Losses: 2 Series Record Dutch Series *Series 1: Heat Final *Series 2: Grand Champion UK Series *Series 1-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Failed to qualify Outside Robot Wars A third version of PulverizeR was created after Robot Wars, but it sees little usage. PulverizeR occasionally makes appearances at live events, but modern regulations on spinners usually make it unusable. Most notably, it competed in the 2006 European Championship, where it defeated Snake Bite and Hammerhead, finishing 4th overall. Trivia *Along with Razer, Tornado and the middleweight Typhoon, PulverizeR is the only robot to have fought and defeated both a clusterbot (√3) and a walkerbot (Scarab). **Like Tornado, PulverizeR's walkerbot victory was in the same series it won. **PulverizeR fought both in the same episode, the only one of the four to do so. Honours Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Dutch Grand Champions Category:Dutch Grand Finalists Category:World Championship competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Dutch Representatives Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:International event only competitors in the German Series Category:Axlebots